Secret of the Witch
by Disneylover93
Summary: Two sisters moved to California only to discover a tunnel leading them to a mysterious town that appears abandoned by day, but at night the town is inhabited by toons. In order for them to find their way home, they have to go to the Fortress of Solitude and seek help from the Justice Trinity all the while avoiding a corrupted Glinda. The story is set seven years before Guardians.
1. Act 1 Lost in a Nightmare

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted material that's presented in this story. This story is a more of a modern, spiritual retelling of The Wizard of Oz with a little touch of Spirited Away and Wizard of Oz. I hope that this story serves as a way to connect certain dots. I hope this will flesh out some concepts essential for the retool. Serenity "Danyal" Parker is my original character based very loosely but I'm making her less like a self-insert and more of a character on her own. Her older adopted sister Margaret is an OC based very loosely off my older sister. Wizard the Cairn Apso is a tribute to my late Lhasa Apso Ughie who tragically passed away in June 2018. So I dedicate this story and retooling to the memory of my dog. By the way the sickly Glinda is an AU version of Glinda who would be corrupted by the Nome King.**

Act I: Lost in a Nightmare

June 17, 2005

A slender 12-year-old little girl who had straight dark brown hair that cascaded to her waist, her forehead had wavy bangs and two strands that curled over her ears. Her brownish green eyes that framed in wired violet eyeglasses were looking out the window of the car in hopes that her imagination would lead her away from the dull reality she was in. Her name was Serenity Dorothy Arabella Parker, but she preferred the name, "Danyal". Danyal was wearing a lavender t-shirt, green pants, and gray slip on shoes.

She was really excited about the move, but at the same time it terrified her. Her stepfather had been transferred and it meant moving to a new place. Danyal was no stranger to moving as most of the places that she had visited with her family had military bases, but the reason as to why she was moving from Kansas to California was because her stepfather has been deployed at a military base located near the Bay Area. She didn't have that many friends in Kansas, but she was happy that her dog Wizard and her older adopted sister Margaret were accompanying her. Wizard was a Cairn Terrier Lhasa Apso Mix with bushy brown and white fur and floppy ears wearing a camouflage collar with an emerald green name-tag.

Margaret was a woman in her late teens with mahogany hair, but brighter green eyes. she was wearing beige pants and an aquamarine t-shirt. She was carrying a huge black case that contained a rifle that she received as a present. She was excited about target practices that she could practice her gun shooting, yet she was annoyed with listening to the random songs that her younger sister was playing on her walker CD player from instrumentals of Disney music to _A_ _Whole_ _New_ _World_.

Danyal noticed the car moving faster as her stepfather began to take a shortcut believing it would get to the new house, but ended up driving to an entrance of a tunnel. She stepped out of the car and asked, "Where are we at?"

She looked around and noticed a munchkin statue bearing an expression of horror and sorrow on its face as if it was warning others to stay away from the tunnel. So I thought

Danyal began to envision what might have happened to the statue until her mother called her and she snapped back to reality at the urging of Margaret.

Danyal's mother said as she took out a pair of low heeled silver shoes, "Danyal, I know that this place is starting to make you feel nervous about what might happen. I found these shoes as we were emptying the old house. I hope that they will bring you good luck."

Danyal placed them on her feet unaware that something was watching her. A lone magpie watched in horror as if not wanting the girl to put on the shoes and it started to swoop down at Danyal much to her surprise.

Margaret unzipped her black bag pulling out a rifle as she pointed her gun at the magpie, the magpie seeing the gun flew into the tunnel!

Danyal asked as she fixed the heels of the shoes, "Mom, where did you find these shoes?"

Danyal's mother responded, "Your father had these shoes hidden for years since the 1970s. He never told me why, but when he died things changed. Legend has it these shoes belonged to his mother when she died in 1969, he hid them from your aunts Clara and Margareta because of the loss."

Danyal started walking in the new shoes with her dog, mother, adopted sister and stepfather as they walked into the tunnel and they stumbled across a city that had no one as if it were a ghost town.

Yet the buildings around it looked as if Metropolis and Gotham City had fused together in a balance as evident from the architecture. It was as if it had the tall shining skyscrapers of Metropolis beckoning fans to let them know things would be okay as she noticed the famous Daily Planet, but she felt the dark foreboding aura of Gotham was looming over her as if warning all who walked here of the dangers of what would lie ahead in these parts.

She muttered to herself, "Holy crossover, Batman."

Danyal's parents stumbled upon a shop that contained a shelf snow globes of various cartoons there was a shelf of movies. As the parents started to look around and picking up stuff this was much to Danyal's concern as she always worried about the penalties and outcomes of what might transpire.

Danyal's stepfather laughed, "You worry a little too much, why don't you take a stroll and find the person responsible or try to find somewhere you won't cause trouble?".

Margaret looked at her younger sister and smiled, "Come on Danyal. There's nothing to be scared of. Think of it like that movie with Lilo running off and being enslaved by Zira."

Danyal retorted, "Wait what?! When did Zira survive her fall and gained some power to control hot springs since there would be no Japanese bathhouses?"

Margaret began giggling at Danyal's scowling face!

Danyal sighed in concern for what the future would hold, yet she wanted to keep her mind off the worries and insecurities that she had. So Danyal and her dog Wizard started to roam around seeing the shining buildings that glistening in the light of the sun. In amazement, Danyal began to take pictures having no idea that something was watching her as the same magpie who attacked her was perched on a tree. As the day was drawing to a close, one particular sight caught the girls' attention.

A triangular structure that was made of ice shining in the distance as the sun was setting to let the darkness of night take over.

Danyal began taking pictures of the building as she asked, "What is this?"

"The Fortress of Solitude is where the Justice Trinity hold meetings and place the most evil of villains on trial."

She felt a sense of panic as she heard something. She turned around to see a boy.

The boy was roughly around twelve years old and had a slight, lean, well-toned build. His eyes were covered with a black and white domino mask, garbed in green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over the left side of his chest, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that had a yellow interior. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead.

Danyal thought to herself as she stared in amazement, _"Oh my God! What's he doing here?"_

The boy gave a shocked look at her as he cried, "Holy parallel! You shouldn't be here. It's almost dark and toons from the Warner District of Toontown will be here any moment and they will show no mercy to any human that trespasses their area."

Danyal asked in confusion, "What? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Margaret snapped, "Let's go!"

The boy muttered, "Holy confusion."

As he pushed Danyal away causing her to stumble a little; the boy cried "Don't stop until you reach the Tunnel of Change! That's the tunnel your family used."

Margaret grabbed Danyal who was looking back in concern as she saw the boy taking out a birdarang, but she turned herself back to reality knew what she had to do.

Danyal and her older sister with Wizard dashed through the dark waxing moonlight she ran to the shop where her mother and stepfather were and found not her step-dad and mom, but two magpies and they began to dive-bomb on a flying monkey pecking it as the monkey was about to fly towards Danyal. The birds looked at Margaret and Danyal as if telling the girls to leave before it would be too late for them as well.

Danyal tried to keep herself from screaming, but the fear of what would happen now and now panic had overwhelmed her as she let out a startled yell.

She sprinted to check the Tunnel of Change to ensure that it was still there, only for her to find a demonic winged monkey clutching a powerful spear in his paws!

Margaret took out her gun placing her gun bag over her shoulder.

Margaret cried, "Stay close!"

Danyal was about to run in fright to Margaret and she heard a voice asking in a bubbly sweet voice, "Going somewhere little girl?"

The girl looked up and looked in confusion as she stared into the face of a morbid version of a familiar character from her childhood.

She was a sickly pale woman with curly bleached strawberry blonde hair touching her shoulders clad in a pink dress and a silver crown over her head. Her face looked as if she had been locked up in a dark realm for years evident from her sickly pale look and the woman's eyes were a hallowed green color as if her soul was drained from her. The woman took out a pair of scissors that had a unique ability: to cut the soul from the physical shell.

The witch whispered in the little girl's ear as Danyal started shaking in terror as she felt her silent breathing behind her, "In order for you to save your mother and stepfather, you need to get help from those in charge of this district."

Danyal asked, "Who are they?"

The witch replied as she concentrated her powers onto the scissors, "The Justice Trinity and the Rabbit of Warner: or as you would call him Bugs Bunny. They live in the Fortress of Solitude. That's a long journey from here."

Margaret snapped, "Take your hands off her Glinda wannabe!"

Danyal asked as tears of fright were threatening to fall from her face that was expressing fear and shock, "How do I get there?"

The woman stated as she readied her scissors, "The road to the Fortress of Solitude is made of ice. It takes the purest of hearts to journey this road."

Margaret fired a warning shot at the pale causing her to drop the scissors, but she still was holding Danyal by her wrist.

Margaret snapped, "I'll freaking kill you for touching my sister like that!"

Margaret cocked the gun threatening Glinda to either back away from her little sister or face the gun as she snapped, "Your choice glitter bitch! Either let my sister go or I can send you to Hell in a single bullet to your head!"

Danyal shrieked as she struggled to break out of Glinda's grip who was still holding her, "Kill her!"

Glinda began losing patience with those two as she grabbed the scissors from the floor and with a quick snip, Danyal felt herself being struck, her body falling on the floor! She could've sworn that she heard herself scream. Danyal turned to see herself lying on the floor motionless. She felt as if her transparent form becoming solid.

Danyal asked with panic in her voice, "What did you do to me?"

The woman giggled as she picked up the girl's motionless shell taking out a star shaped wand that had a red eyelid that was closed, "I'm afraid that you've become an astral projection or a soul. Thanks to the shoes on your feet, you're not see-through anymore. Good luck regaining your body. First I'll send you to a nightmare to which you'd never cause any trouble."

Danyal felt the hairs on her neck rising and just when the witch was about to fire a blast from her magic wand as the eye of the wand was opening revealing a red sclera and a dark green eye. Margaret tackled the sickly wicked witch causing the woman to drop the girl's unconsious shell. Danyal touched her body's wrist and her soul merged back to her body as Wizard bit the witch's hand causing Glinda to lose focus, dropping her wand. As Danyal's physical form got up, she began to flee to her older sister in fear carrying her dog.

Danyal was overwhelmed with fear of what transpired and now worry for what would become of her and her parents was starting to consume her. She was unaware that her sprinting was catching the attention of other toons as the silver slippers were shining in the light of the pale white moon.

Margaret noticed her little sister's facial expression bearing worry and sadness of what had happened and she stated, "We'll get mom and stepdad out of this hellhole."

One toon was a scarecrow like being evident from the stitches on his body and the straw on his head that was unkempt and would hang over his forehead. His stitched mouth was covered in a trench coat's collar and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, but they'd change into the color of a poppy flower when subduing a person of interest he had long agile legs covered with jeans and boots. His name was Jackson Fieryo and had a quiet demeanor.

He heard a voice whispering in his ear, "This girl killed your lover Theodora, bring her to me, and I promise that she'll pay for what she did."

The scarecrow man set out to find the little girl.

Danyal and Margaret sprinted to try and find the Justice Trinity and the Warner Rabbit. When she stopped to catch her breath Danyal felt the world spinning as she was tumbling back only to be locked in the embrace of the scarecrow, "Let me go! I'm trying to find my-!"

The scarecrow covered her mouth. Danyal tried to struggle from the surprisingly strong grip of the scarecrow figure. Margaret looked in shock at the sight of the scarecrow threatening her younger sister.

Danyal looked at the scarecrow's collected blue eyes changing into the color of a poppy flower as he said in a calming tone as if trying to reassure the frightened girl, "Rest sweet girl. Nothing will happen to you while you rest."

Danyal felt her senses being dulled as she stared into the poppy colored eye, but suddenly she heard a dog barking and saw her dog Wizard biting the scarecrow's leg causing Danyal to snap back into reality and she carried her little dog away as she began to run away with her older sister from the scarecrow in hopes someone would help her.

She quickly got herself up as soon as she saw the scarecrow figure and continued running with Wizard at her heels.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the boy they met moments earlier looked in concern from the shadows as he noticed the girls he met was still here. He felt a sense of dread about the situation as he knew that some toons wouldn't be lenient to humans and the girls would be no exception. Nonetheless he had to protect them both as he was a superhero.

He cried getting Danyal's attention, "Hey. My name is Robin, and there's a passage that can lead you to help. Follow me if you want the nightmare to end trust me."

Margaret asked, "Are you sure that I can trust you?"

Robin replied, "If you want to leave here then yes."

Robin started running and Margaret began to pursue him to question him further. Danyal on the other hand, looked back in fright as she saw the glowing poppy colored eye staring at her. Danyal carried her little dog in her arms started following Robin with Margaret.

The light lit the otherwise dark shadows to show a faint outline of where to step. A glint of a reflection could be seen as looked down to see the moon in the window. The manor supposedly abandoned was even darker inside than the night itself. Though somehow in all of that as she peered down she though she could see something- on someone moving down there.

Margaret noticed the glass under Danyal was about to break and she cried, "Wait! Danyal!"

Too late.

"Hey-" Danyal let out and took a step onto the glass and when she did she immediately heard the crack and her vision of what was below was fractured before it broke under her. Danyal tried to reach Margaret's hand as it almost reached the fingers, but it was still not close enough for Margaret as she watched her younger sister fall into the mansion bearing an expression of shock and fear. Plummeting though the glass, shrapnel dropped with her like snowflakes as the moon highlighted her fall into the manor. Danyal struck the floor hard and as sudden as her fall.

Danyal felt sharp agony racing all across her back and turned her head to see the boy that she met was looking in remorse as Wizard tried to lick his owner in hopes she'd stay awake, but her vision faded into darkness.


	2. Act 2 Journey to Fortress of Solitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights of any Warner Brothers related intellectual property in this chapter.**

Act II Beginning of the Journey to find the Fortress of Solitude

Margaret noticed a rope leading to where her little sister fell and she started to carefully remove the glass shards that were piercing the girl and she saw Robin standing in front of her and she asked, "What are you doing standing like an idiot? Find someone to help me with removing my sister from this brutal mess!"

Robin wasted no time as he sprinted through Wayne Manor until he came across a grandfather clock and an elderly man who was dressed in a black suit was exiting the passage way as it closed behind him.

Robin cried, "Alfred! We need your help!"

Alfred asked, "Master Dick, what do you mean by we? What's going on?"

Robin answered, "There's a young woman trying to remove some glass after her little sister fell into the manor. Glass is piercing all over her body!"

The two hurried to where Margaret was and Alfred looked in shock as he saw a 12-year-old girl lying in a pool of her blood and glass!

Alfred turned to the older sister Margaret and he asked, "What happened?"

Margaret began to explain the situation to the man and she finished with, "Where should we go now?"

Alfred retorted as he carefully removed the unconscious girl, "We should take her to the Bat Cave."

The three began to walk to the grandfather clock and Alfred activated the passage way and they entered into a dimly lit cave and Margaret noticed a bed to lay down her little sister and she asked, "How long will the procedure take?"

Alfred retorted, "Miss Margaret, you need to be a little patient. It will take about two to three hours."

Two hours later...

Danyal awoke to the sound of bats screeching as she slowly opened her eyes and she heard a voice sounding like Robin.

Robin warned, "You need to take it easy. It took Alfred two hours to remove all that glass. I'm surprised that you managed to survive a fall into the Wayne Manor."

Danyal asked as she placed her glasses on her face, "Where can I find the Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin asked, "Why?"

Danyal answered, "My mom and stepdad have been turned into magpies as punishment for taking things in the shop. My older sister and I didn't Please, tell me where I can find a path to the Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin retorted, "The path to the Fortress of Solitude is paved with ice. I can take you there. I have to talk to Batman about this situation."

Margaret asked, "What about that lady in pink?"

Robin answered, "You stumbled across Glinda! She was a trusted member of our council, but she was corrupted by the Nome King once he promised her absolute power over the Warner domain. Ever since, this whole place had gone to Hell."

Danyal looked at herself and she asked, "Where can I find the ice paved road?"

Alfred answered, "To find the ice paved road, you need to look carefully the road has a shining blue aura when the moonlight is out."

Danyal stated, "Thanks."

Just as she was about to get up to begin her search for a way to the ice paved with her older sister and dog, Robin was just out the door and he stated, "I can help you in finding the ice paved road."

Danyal asked, "Oh good. Does it shine in the sunlight as well?"

Robin answered, "No, but it's unable to melt so you don't have to have concern about the road melting."

Wizard began to wander around the outside of the Wayne Manor and he found ice shining in a beautiful light in the moon's pure white light. Danyal smiled as she saw the ice paved road and she began looking at the distance from where she was standing and began to walk down the ice paved road hoping to find the Fortress of Solitude with her sister, dog, and Robin were walking beside her.

As they were walking the long road, Robin began to explain to Danyal that she had to prove her worth of asking for help and there were four symbols that she had to collect one of each representing the Justice Trinity and the Warner Rabbit and the symbols have not only been stolen, but also guarded by powerful monsters.

Danyal asked, "What do the symbols look like?"

Robin answered, "There's a red "S" in a red diamond is Superman's symbol, the second symbol is a bat symbolizing Batman, Wonder Woman's symbol are two golden "Ws" and the Warner Rabbit uses the Warner shield as his insignia. "

Danyal asked, "Where can the symbols be found? "

Robin retorted, "Like I said they're guarded by four powerful monsters for four symbols. I don't know what they're capable of, but one of them is Killer Croc."

Danyal asked, "What?"

Robin answered back, "Killer Croc is not only a deadly and intimidating villain in Nathan's Rogues Gallery he is also one of the four monsters guarding Batman's symbol and I'll tell you that he'll eat human flesh."

Danyal muttered, "My God."

Then she asked Robin, "Are each monster from the stories of the Justice Trinity? I know Killer Croc is one of Batman's most dangerous enemies. I just hope that the first monster doesn't kill me. It's bad enough that Glinda has become a corrupted hallow-eyed demon hellbent on trying to kill me and possibly even possess me. My biggest fear is what that demon woman is capable of."

Robin answered, "I don't know who the other three monsters are, but I can help with Killer Croc. As for Glinda, I don't know much about her, but I heard rumors that she was responsible for the death of Dorothy Gale. I don't know what became of Dorothy Gale, but I hope that she's in a better place."

Margaret laughed, "I have the family rifle and she'll be thinking twice before messing with you or me."

Robin stated, "I wouldn't be so cocky, she is one of the oldest of this domain and she would destroy the gun. Our gatekeeper, IG-99 will annihilate any weaponry that would threaten the security of our domain. He is like an iron Heimdell."

**Author's notes:** Looks like Danyal and her group have a long way to go. The next chapter is going to focus on the search for the first symbol. Constructive criticism is welcome and please suggest in the review box on who should be the other two monsters, as Killer Croc is one of the four. Mr. Freeze is the second suggested.


	3. Act 3 The First Symbol

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material in the story.**

Act III (3): The First Symbol the S of Superman

The heroes continued to walk down the road made of ice and Danyal was curious about the Toon culture and she asked Robin as she was looking around her surroundings in awe at the familiar buildings, "Why do toons appear in the cover of darkness of night?"

Robin answered, "We toons have been hiding among humans for generations of children since the dawn of time."

Danyal asked, "Do toons still have their personalities as portrayed?

Robin answered, "Yes, but I have to tell you this, there are some toons that are very prejudiced against humans. Hell, there are some toons that wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Danyal asked, "Why? Is it because of the cartoons are for little kids bullcrap?"

Robin answered, "No, it's because some humans became jealous of the toons because of their immortality and never aging."

Danyal asked, "What do I have to do to earn my way to the Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin answered, "There are four symbols of each member of the Justice and the Warner Rabbit. The first symbol is the iconic crest of the House of El. I heard that it's guarded by Brainiac. He's one of Superman's intelligent and dangerous villains and he might be able to kill you."

Danyal asked, "Is he affiliated with that hallow-eyed woman?"

Robin answered, "I doubt it. He usually is a solitary type villain."

The heroes were continuing down the ice paved road, until Margaret noticed an odd structure that looked like a simple cottage, but there was something inside that was glowing red and the trip with the dog entered into the cottage to find a huge computer and a robotic man with white eyes known as Brainiac was connected to it.

Danyal looked at the villain with caution and she began looking around and noticed a familiar symbol that was locked in a padlock cage. she had seen that red S" in a diamond before. It was The famous "Crest of the House of El". She now had to figure out how to get that symbol without Brainiac noticing. She felt an electric wire wrapping around her body as she was screaming in terror and pain as the wire began to unleash a small current!

Brainiac laughed, "Looks like you're not going anywhere near the Crest! I heard about you and hopefully I will have full control over this domain once I kill you and your sister."

Just as Margaret was about to fire the rifle, a magpie flew into a window and started pecking at the keyboard much to Brainiac's annoyance as he tried to grab the bird, but to no avail. As Brainiac was banging impatiently on the keyboard, the keys started to unleash electrical sparks as the bird was continuously jumping on the keyboard as if the magpie was playing a whack-a-mole with the artificial intelligence.

Robin noticed the key to the cage was hanging on a rope and he threw two of his Birdarangs, one cut the rope causing the key to fall on the floor and the other severed the connection which caused Brainiac to stop dead in his tracks just before the robot would grab the bird and the wire fell limp. Danyal looked at the key on the floor.

Robin stated, " I'll get the key. You can unlock the cage. "

Robin dashed to where the key was and he threw it at Danyal as the girl caught it!

Danyal quickly ran to the cage as she got herself back up and unlocked the symbol.

The crest began to fly out of the structure as the heroes rushed out to see where it was going and the Crest of Superman flew into the distance to the Fortress of Solitude.

Danyal asked Robin, "What happens to the symbol?"

Robin answered, "The crest is alerting the Fortress of your predicament. We need to keep moving. The second symbol is Wonder Woman's initials in gold. I don't know who guards it, but I can tell you that the other three symbols will be more challenging to obtain than the one we faced now."

The magpie from earlier, started flying towards the heroes and it perched on Danyal's shoulder as the girl asked, "What brings you here?"

The magpie spoke in a woman's voice, "I am Dorothy Gale. The small and meek, I used to be a human, but I tragically wasn't expecting Glinda to betray me. The witch condemned my soul to be reincarnated in the form of a magpie."

Danyal asked, "Why don't you come with us? My sister and I are going to Fortress of Solitude and the Justice Trinity and Warner Rabbit might help you with your ordeal."

The bird agreed as she nodded her head.

The heroes set off to the ice paved road to reach the Fortress of Solitude.

Meanwhile in the Fortress of Solitude, Wonder Woman was making sure that the cases of the criminals who have been brought to this solemn sanctuary and she noticed a red glow and to her surprise, she saw the Crest of the House of El in a fitted slot.

She decided to tell her two friends about the symbol that had been recovered from Brainiac as she dashed her way into a room where Batman and Superman were discussing what was happening in their domain.

Wonder Woman stated, "Someone has recovered the first symbol."

Batman and Superman followed the woman and they saw that the Crest of the House of El had returned to its rightful place.

Author's notes: Looks like the heroes have earned the first symbol. Only three symbols left. The Justice Trinity are in for a surprise once the heroes reach the Fortress. Constructive criticism is welcome and who would be a good Wonder Woman that would guard the second symbol.


End file.
